


Ambitions

by Daegaer



Category: Sumerian Myth - Fandom
Genre: Deities, Double Drabble, Gen, Huluppu tree, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Based on the mythInanna and the Huluppu-tree.





	Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the myth _Inanna and the Huluppu-tree_.

When the world was first made Inanna planted a huluppu-tree in Uruk. The tree grew straight and strong, and a serpent made its home in the roots, the Anzu-bird made its nest in the branches and the dark maiden Lilith made her home in the trunk. Though Inanna wept, they would not leave her tree.

"I am of the earth, should I not live in the roots?" the serpent asked.

"I send lightning through the sky, should I not live in jagged branches?" the Anzu-bird said.

"Why begrudge me a home, are we not sisters?" Lilith said.

"We are not," Inanna said. "You are a demon; I am a god."

"Are you not a little god? Many demons are more powerful. Let us be sisters."

Inanna called to Utu her brother, the sun-god.

"Drive out the monsters, my brother!"

Utu would not help.

Inanna called to Gilgamesh the king of Uruk.

"Drive out the monsters!"

Gilgamesh put on his armour. He struck the serpent. He shook the tree so that the Anzu-bird fled with its young. He chased Lilith away.

 _I call, and a human obeys_ , Inanna thought.

_I will become more powerful; when I call gods too will obey._  



End file.
